


Murder on a Wire

by TheElf



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (It's all fanservice for a friend), Adachi adopts Akechi, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Implied Dojima/Adachi, Multi, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Suicidal Ideation, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator, at least for the most part, i should have remembered that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElf/pseuds/TheElf
Summary: After the events of Persona 5 Royal, Akechi finds himself in a small town called Inaba. The recently released Adachi finds him wandering around, lost and confused, and takes him in, bringing him back to the Dojima household. Akechi tries to cope with his past choices. hiding behind lies, learning how to live with these strange new people and environment.Tags and title may change in the future
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Akechi Goro, Adachi Tohru & Dojima Ryotaro, Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist (implied)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely  Empress_Stick, thanks so much for dealing with my complete lack of being able to stick to the right tense. The post this is is all based on is  this one by @personaparadise. aka I sent this to my friends, I joked about it becoming a fic and here I am almost 2k words later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the lovely  Empress_Stick, thanks so much for dealing with my complete lack of being able to stick to the right tense.

Adachi wandered around the Samegawa flood plain. He’d gone out just for a stroll after dinner, leaving Dojima and Nanako to have some time alone together. It had become somewhat of a nightly routine after returning from jail. Dojima took him in since his old apartment wasn’t too happy to take him back, understandably. But almost every night after dinner he would excuse himself to go wander the town, letting the father and daughter have some time alone.

It was also his only time alone, Dojima rarely let Adachi out of his sight other than the occasional time sending him out to get groceries, one of the few times he got to think by himself. It was peaceful, the sky barely lit by slivers of sunlight at this time of year, entirely pitch black by the time he got back to the house most nights.

His musings were interrupted by a teen boy wandering around the plain, obviously lost and obviously out of place. There was no chance this kid was from here, where were his parents? He knew he should just leave him be, but some annoying part of him stopped him and told him to help out. Damn humanity.

“Hey kid,” He yelled, hand cupped to the side of his mouth, “What are you doing out here at this time of day? You here visit relatives or something?” He could hear the kid scoff and turn his head, mumbling something Adachi couldn’t hear. Begrudgingly he gets closer to the kid, standing right in front of him. The teen looked on the older side, maybe seventeen or eighteen, his gaze stuck to the ground. “What’s your deal, out this late? Shouldn’t you be getting home soon?”

The kid looked up, his rust-colored eyes displaying an emotion Adachi recognized all too well, it was all too similar to one he’d had almost half a decade ago. The same emotion he had seen from that annoying Sho kid, Adachi almost felt bad for him. What’s with all these kids these days hating the world? His thoughts didn’t bother him for long as the kid snapped at him, his tone more than just a little angry and hurt.

“I don’t have a place here yet. I don’t have anywhere to go so just leave me be, I’ll be fine on my own.” Jeez, another brat. Are all teens nowadays like this? Adachi had half a mind to just leave him to wallow in his own self-pity, but in his mind's eye, he saw Dojima’s disappointed face, knowing what the man would do to him if he let the poor kid freeze to death. He sighed, making up his mind.

“What’s your name kid? There's a spare futon and the leftovers will still be warm if you hurry it up.” Adachi says, turning and starting to walk back to the Dojima residence, hands in his pockets.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you care?” The kid yelled out. Adachi sighed, turning to look over his shoulder, and simply shrugged.

“I don’t. Are you coming or not?” The kid stepped back as if he didn’t expect that answer. He huffed again, his arms crossed and eyes towards the ground. Adachi started to walk away but heard the shuffling of feet behind him. “You never told me your name.”  
“It’s Goro, Goro...” He paused before answering ”Amamiya.” Adachi could’ve seen through that lie in his sleep but he kept quiet. The kid must have a reason or something, maybe he’s a criminal, but Adachi couldn’t care less what it was.

“Well, nice to meet you Amamiya-kun. I’m Tohru Adachi.” He heard a strangled noise come from the kid, probably recognizing his name from all the old articles and news headlines about him. But the kid never stopped following him, the quiet shuffling of feet against the pavement continued behind him. The kid probably didn’t have much to live for if he continued to follow a known murderer towards an unknown location in the dark. Not like Adachi was planning anything, but he started to feel bad for the kid.

Eventually, they arrive at the doorstep of the Dojima residence. Nanako probably turned on the porch light while he was gone. They step onto the small porch, Adachi knocking on the door, before taking out his key to the house and unlocking the door. He flings it open, throwing an arm over the boy, startling him. 

“Dojima, I’m back!” He yells, pulling the kid into the house and closing the door behind him. “Grab the spare futon, we have a guest.”

“-The hell Adachi, what do you mean a guest-” The scruffy detective appears from around the corner before stopping dead in his tracks. “... A child Adachi? You come back from a walk with a _kid?_ ” Adachi just shrugs.

“Dojima, this is Goro Amamiya, Amamiya-kun this is Ryotaro Dojima. Doesn’t have a place to go for the night and probably hasn’t eaten yet, would you really kick him out?” Nanako peaks her head around the corner, hearing the commotion. 

“Hey daddy, what’s going on, are you and Adachi-san fighting again?” Dojima goes soft at seeing his daughter, now that she’s here Adachi knows he has the upper hand. If he convinces Nanako, there’s no way Dojima can turn him down. 

“No Nanako-chan, he was simply surprised. Nanako-chan this is Goro Amamiya, he’s going to be staying with us for a while, he doesn’t have anywhere to go right now. Can you give him some of the leftovers for dinner?”

“A-ma-mi-ya… That’s pretty fun to say, come on Miya-kun! I’ll get you some food.” Bright and cheery as ever, she grabs Amamiya by the wrist and drags him to the kitchen. He doesn’t resist, but he looks surprised at the nickname and how affectionate she is, Adachi almost feels sorry for the kid. As soon as they round the corner enough to be out of earshot Dojima grabs him by the collar slamming him against the door. His back is pressed against the cold wood as Dojima growls at him leaning in close.

“The fuck was that Adachi, why’d you bring a fucking kid home? What are you thinking?” Adachi just shrugs and relaxes into the grip on his collar so it doesn’t choke, inadvertently leaning in closer.

“Would you have reacted any better if I had just let the kid stay there in the cold with nowhere to go, Dojima? Listen close, I know the kids lying about his name, his last name… well I highly doubt it’s Amamiya. He’s running from something. I know what I saw in him. The same thing I felt all those years ago before your nephew knocked me down a few pegs. I’m tired of seeing brats like him giving up and trying to destroy the world. It’s pathetic.” Dojima lets go of the collar, Adachi stumbling a bit.

“So you feel bad for the kid and want to help him?” Dojima regards him with a cautious gaze.

“I couldn’t care less what happens to the brat. If he doesn’t want to stay here he can leave for all I care. But hell, you were a good influence on Yu-kun, what’s the worst that can happen.” Dojima stays silent for a good minute, obviously thinking this all over. He shifts slowly from one foot to the other.

“I’ll let him stay, but if he tries anything with Nanako he’s out of here.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll grab the spare futon and lay it in the living room.” Adachi walks off leaving Dojima standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, Adachi wait!” He walks after the younger man, “If he’s going to be staying here, the living room won’t be great for any of us. He can stay in the office I never use… there's an old foldout couch he can stay on.”

“Wow Dojima-san, how caring of you.” He says sarcastically.

“I’m not doing this for your sake, Adachi. If what you say is true, it’s the least I can do for the kid.” Dojima left towards the office, probably to clean up the place as Adachi went to the closet to find some pillows and blankets. He could hear high pitched laughter from the kitchen as he passed by, Nanako laughing at something the kid must have said. 

“Miya-kun I don’t believe you. That sounds like one of big bro’s stories! He says he has magic powers that let him go inside the tv. I know he’s lying but he always looks so serious!”

“Big bro? You have a brother?”

“Yeah! Well, he’s not daddy’s kid but he is my older brother. He’s in college right now with Yosuke. Yosuke’s family runs the Junes. ♪Every day’s great at your Junes♪” She sings. “Have you been to the Junes yet? We should go tomorrow! Daddy is working, but I have the day off from school so Adachi can take us! I can show you around!”

“I guess. Your older brother sounds like an interesting person...” Amamiya says awkwardly. 

“Big bro is so cool! I hope he comes and visits soon, then you guys can meet! Maybe you can share stories with each other.” Adachi drops the blankets and pillows down before heading back to the kitchen to inform the kid. But Dojima is already there doing just that.

“Hey kid, I have a foldout couch in my office you can use.” He starts to protest but Dojima waves him off, “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Nanako notices Adachi standing there.

“Adachi-san! Can we take Miya-kun to Junes tomorrow?” She looks so hopeful. 

“I don’t see why not. You want to show Amamiya around a bit?” Her face lights up even more.

“I want him to meet everyone! We can go see Kanji-kun and, and Yukiko and uh… Chie! And we can meet Yuuta and Miko and Yurilin!” Nanako rambles on about everything she wants to do with Amamiya, while he sits there looking pale and nervous. Dojima eyes him.

“Nanako, maybe choose a couple of things to stick to, you might overwhelm the poor kid...” She looks sad at this and Dojima quickly tries to backtrack. “There'll be more time for him to meet everyone in the next few days.” Adachi can see the moment Dojima realizes he’s digging himself deeper into the hole he’s now dug himself. Adachi chuckles as Nanako cheers. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post this is based on is  this one by @personaparadise. Also known as I sent this to my friends, I joked about it becoming a fic and here I am almost 2k words later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's perspective on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, great thanks to Empress_Stick for beta-ing, you are truly a godsend considering I wrote almost this whole thing late at night on Halloween. (I dressed in Ren's star dancing outfit from the p5 DLC). And thanks to the Dojima friend for reading over for flow.
> 
> The suicidal ideation is pretty minor, but it will probably show back up. Nothing too serious or in-depth I promise.

_ This was a terrible idea, _ Akechi thought to himself.  _ This was an awful, awful idea. _ He wished he had some sort of plan, but how was he supposed to have planned this? He’d woken up after the palace collapsed, perfectly alive and well. He didn’t know how, by all sense of reason he should be dead. He had died in the engine room of Shido’s palace, and Maruki had brought him back.

He’d tried to turn himself back in, but somehow he was still released, there was no way for them to take him into custody again for that. He had tried, but it was fruitless. At his insistence, they had sent him to a rehabilitation center for as long as they could while trying to process him, but they couldn’t keep him there forever, eventually they had to let him go. So he’d been forced out on his own again, with nothing but a few possessions and the clothes on his back. Unsure of what to do now, he had decided to take a risk- he’d jumped on the nearest train and never looked back. 

Somehow, he had found himself in a small town called Inaba. He recalled hearing something about this place years ago but he can’t place where he had first heard of it. Not that it matters. He’s here now. The sun was still above the horizon, but he doubted it would stay light for longer than an hour or two. Plenty of time for him to wander around and figure out what he can do.

It turned out there wasn’t much of anything to do in a small rural town like this. He’d gotten many stares by locals, he could hear their constant whispers and gossip, wondering who this strange man was. He felt too awkward to enter any of the buildings, so he continued to walk around. What else was there to do?

Continuing to wander led him to a grassy riverbank as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Looking around he notices a tall, lanky figure some distance away from him. Paying no mind to them he continued on the way, until he heard the figure yell.

“Hey kid, what are you doing out here at this time of day? You here visit relatives or something?” He had tried to ignore the man, turning away. 

“Just leave me alone, I’m fine” He mumbled to himself. The man paused, trying to make out what he had said, before walking closer, and continued his bothersome line of questioning.

“What’s your deal, out this late? Shouldn’t you be getting home soon?” Akechi looked up and glared at the man. He didn’t want- No, he didn’t  _ need _ for anyone to worry about him, he was just fine on his own. But instead of leaving, the man just looked even more concerned, and almost disgusted, his top lip twitching a bit.

“I don’t have a place here yet. I don’t have anywhere to go so just leave me be, I’ll be fine on my own.” The man sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes a bit.

“What’s your name kid? There's a spare futon and the leftovers will still be warm if you hurry it up.” The man turned around and started heading back the way he came from, obviously just expecting him to follow like a dog. He felt his anger boiling over, who was this guy, and just who did he think he was? Why was he doing this, why did he care? He voiced those last thoughts loudly, practically yelling at the man.

“I don’t. Are you coming or not?” The man just looked even more exasperated, as if somehow he had expected this question. Akechi’s mind reeled as he took a step back. If he didn’t care why was he doing this? What reason could he have? But he was intrigued by the man, and it was getting dark. A warm futon for the night didn’t sound terrible… Akechi made up his mind, crossing his arms, and slowly following, dragging his feet on the ground.

“You never told me your name.” The man breaks the silence between them.

“It’s Goro, Goro..” Well, he couldn’t just tell this man his real name, especially with the whole runaway celebrity status. Shoot, why hadn’t he thought of an alibi before this? In his panic, his mind produced the familiar image of a certain curly black-haired boy, and he felt his mind fill with guilt. “Amamiya.” Goro Amamiya, how ironic. Using the name of the very one he was running from. He didn’t meet the other man’s eyes, still feeling the guilt as it wracked his body. Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the man.

“Well, nice to meet you Amamiya-kun. I’m Tohru Adachi.” Goro’s breath caught in his throat. He knew that name all too well. The infamous killer and kidnapper from this town whose case had been solved by none other than his legendary predecessor. His name had been all over the news when it had happened, that’s why he had recognized the town's name earlier; it had been the location of one of the original Detective Prince’s most famous cases, and the serial-kidnapper was planning to lead him to who knows where with the offer of a hot meal and a bed. He’d fallen for less before. 

Goro didn’t stop following, however. It’s not like he had anything to lose. Maybe Adachi would even do him a favor and kill him. Then he’d be free from all this bullshit. He wouldn’t have to worry about Ren again, all the people he’s killed, all of Shido’s bullshit, everything he’d have to carry. All of the dumb regrets and could be’s. He’d be better off disappearing forever. That’s what he was trying to do in the first place after all.

He continued to follow silently until they reached a rather unassuming small house with a small garden next to it. About two stories tall, maybe two or three bedrooms, he guessed as he stood on the stoop in front of the door. Adachi took out his key, fumbling a bit with it as he unlocked the door, then throwing it open with more force than was needed.

“Dojima, I’m back!” He yelled into the house, a slight lilt to his voice. “Grab the spare futon, we have a guest! ” Adachi threw his arm around Goro, yanking him inside before he had a chance to protest. A scruffy-looking older man, in his mid-forties, wearing a dark gray button-down shirt. He looked incredibly annoyed at Adachi.

“-The hell Adachi, what do you mean a guest- ... A child Adachi? You come back from a walk with a  _ kid? _ ” Goro felt almost insulted this man thought of him as a child, he was a legal adult, and not to mention, almost as tall as the older man. Adachi didn’t seem to care, as he simply shrugged it off and continued talking as if there’s no issue with him bringing home a random person.

“Dojima, this is Goro Amamiya, Amamiya-kun this is Ryotaro Dojima. Doesn’t have a place to go for the night and probably hasn’t eaten yet, would you really kick him out?” Akechi recognized Adachi’s tone, it was almost the same one he used with Ren when trying to manipulate him into letting him join the team. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink and red as a young girl spoke up.

“Hey daddy! What’s going on? … Are you and Adachi-san fighting again?” 

“No Nanako-chan, he was simply surprised. Nanako-chan this is Goro Amamiya, he’s going to be staying with us for a while, he doesn’t have anywhere to go right now. Can you give him some of the leftovers for dinner?” The older man’s face goes soft at seeing his daughter, but Goro can see the defeat in his eyes as he told her that he’ll be staying with them for a while.

“A-ma-mi-ya… That’s pretty fun to say, come on Miya-kun! I’ll get you some food.” She reminds him in a way of Takamaki, as she pulls him along. She got attached so quickly, how does she do it? They’ve barely known each other for a second and she’s already calling him by a cute little nickname. He heard something slam against the door as she led him to the kitchen.

Nanako is one of the happiest kids he’s met. She’s so bright and bubbly, she seems unfazeable. Her infectious happiness is making him feel a little sick if anything. And she just seems to go on and on, talking about some friends of hers. He tries to scare her with stories from the metaverse, telling her about the big scary shadows he’s killed, but even that doesn’t seem to deter her happiness.

“Miya-kun I don’t believe you. That sounds like one of big bro’s stories! He says he has magic powers that let him go inside the tv. I know he’s lying but he always looks so serious!” Going into the tv? Magic powers? He wouldn’t put it past the metaverse to do something like that. After all, it’s controlled by the will of the people or something like that. But she had an older brother?

“Big bro? You have a brother?”

“Yeah! Well, he’s not daddy’s kid but he is my older brother. He’s in college right now with Yosuke. Yosuke’s family runs the Junes.” She continues to ramble singing the Junes jingle. Is he adopted? A foster kid like himself? Probably just a relative she’s close to or something, he shouldn’t get his hopes up that someone might understand him. Realizing he hasn’t said anything in a minute he tries to remedy the awkwardness.

“I guess. Your older brother sounds like an interesting person...” 

“Big bro is so cool! I hope he comes and visits soon, then you guys can meet! Maybe you can share stories with each other.” Goro sincerely hopes he will not be around to meet whoever this ‘Big bro’ person is, especially if he might have ties to the cognitive world. Someone enters the kitchen sparing him from any more of his thoughts today, but it’s not Adachi, it’s the scruffy Dojima man.

“Hey. You probably heard earlier, but I’m Ryotaro Dojima. You can just call me Dojima while you’re staying here. I don't care.” His tone is low and gruff, reminding Goro of one of his foster dads, but unlike that sack of shit, Dojima's voice holds a note of concern and compassion. “Hey kid, I have a foldout couch in my office you can use, and don’t bother trying to talk me out of it, you don’t worry about it.” He tries to protest but Dojima shuts him down.

“Adachi-san! Can we take Miya-kun to Junes tomorrow?” Nanako exclaims out of nowhere, Adachi suddenly appears in the doorway.

“I don’t see why not. You want to show Amamiya around a bit?” Goro’s hopes of being able to just leave are shattered. Not like he didn’t expect it but the longer he stays the more he has to commit to this lie. Nanako continues chattering on about things she wants to do, and Dojima tries to reel her in, but Goro’s barely paying attention. His mind is hundreds miles away, back in the cramped little attic of LeBlanc.

“Hey kid,” Dojima said loudly, “You doing alright there? You looked like you were about to cry.” Goro blinks a couple of times, clearing a bit of moisture from his eyes, pretending nothing is wrong.

“I’m sorry, I must have been spacing off, I’m feeling pretty tired. Do you mind if I head off to bed early?”

“Not at all, but do you have any sorta pajamas? Or anything at all really? I don’t see a suitcase or bag with you.” Dojima glanced behind him, but Goro hadn’t brought anything with him other than his clothes and newly wiped phone, with almost nothing on it, so he simply shook his head. Dojima sighed. 

“I’ll see if I can get you a pair of Yu’s old clothes he left for you to use for the night, we’ll talk more about it later.” he glances at Nanako when he says that. “The office is right down the hall to the left, you’ll pass the bathroom on the way there, feel free to make yourself comfortable, I’ll try and find some things while you settle in.”

Goro stands up and excuses himself, heading down the hallway to the little office. It wasn’t very big, the now-folded out bed took up most of the room, with the rest of the room taken up by a large wooden desk and chair and a locked filing cabinet with a couple of blankets and a pillow for him to lay on the futon for him to use. He lets himself fall back onto it, stretching his arms out to his sides, letting out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Dojima comes by a minute later knocking on the doorframe, and offering him a white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. They looked a little big for him, but that doesn’t really matter. Clothes are clothes.

“It was all I could find, but hopefully it would work, the kid didn’t have a ton of casual clothing, and he took most of it with him when he left.”

“Thank you, sir. You really don’t have to do this for me.” He half sighs. 

“Don’t call me that. You sound like Adachi. Like I said, we’ll talk more in the morning, but just rest. It’s the least I can do while you’re here.” Goro just nods, taking the pajamas, closing the door behind him so he can change.

The clothes are soft against his skin and a little big on him, which was about what he was expecting. He curls up on the futon, bringing the blankets up to his chin. He didn’t think he’d end up sleeping much, but he was finally able to relax a bit and think about this whole situation, the mess he now found himself in with another serial killer. Birds of a feather really do flock together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The viewpoint of this fic won't be that consistent, I'll be switching between the two points of view as the story requires. So you'll probably see more of Akechi at first. Also, I'm taking some creative liberties with the Dojima household. Mostly since you aren't able to explore too much of it in-game, and Akechi needs a place to sleep. Next chapter, it's time to meet some more familiar faces!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dojima and Goro have a talk, Adachi is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you to Empress_Stick for beta-ing. Also, I'm sorry I lied, no new faces this chapter, I have no good excuse other than I don't plan any of this. Don't hurt me lmao, they're all going to show up soon I swear.

Goro woke up at six in the morning, almost on the dot. Almost two years of having to wake up in time for morning news shows and work has conditioned him to wake up at this ungodly hour. He just hoped Dojima had coffee here. It’d be nothing like LeBlanc’s (oh, how he had been spoiled by Boss’s and Ren’s coffee). But the bitter bean juice was the one saving grace for his night owl self.

But today he doesn’t have work, hell he doesn’t even have work anymore, now that he’s in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, lying in the same house as a famous murderer and the detective who caught him. Not exactly the most normal of circumstances, but certainly not the weirdest he’s been in, considering the last few years. Somewhere in the house, he could hear a clock ticking, and the soft sound of footsteps. 

Not long after, Nanako taps softly on the doorframe, her voice soft and quiet as she speaks.

“Miya-kun, are you awake?” Goro rolls over and sits up, perching on the edge of the futon.

“I’m awake Nanako-chan, you can open the door.” He rubs his eyes as she pushes it open, letting the light trickle into the room.

“Good morning. I’ve made some breakfast. Daddy says he wants to talk with you and Adachi-san so I’m going over to Miko’s after we eat. Don’t take too long or it will get cold.” She offers him a comforting smile and leaves him to get dressed. Goro picks up the pile of his clothes off the floor. He sighs as he tries to straighten the shirt out a bit, with the hope it will look more presentable. Giving up, he dressed in the same clothes again, before heading downstairs.

When he arrives downstairs, everyone is sitting at the table, a place is set for him. He sits down quietly, picking up his fork and taking a bite of the eggs, before looking up to see everyone staring at him.

“The eggs are good Nanako-chan. Thank you for making extra for me. And good morning Dojima, Adachi-san.” He nods to each of the older men in turn. Nanako’s smile lights up the room, grinning at his compliment.

“Of course Miya-kun! I can make all kinds of breakfast. I can even make pancakes on my own, without daddy’s help! Do you like pancakes?” Goro continues to eat his eggs and toast as she rambles on, choking on his bite at the mention of pancakes. After a few seconds of coughing, he manages to get a breath in again.

“I’m ok, just down the wrong pipe. I’m not a big fan of pancakes, but I’m impressed at how much you can cook at your age.” Dojima cringes in the corner of his vision at that last comment. Nanako looks a bit disappointed at his pancake comment, but quickly perks back up.

“Aww, I thought everyone liked pancakes. But that’s ok.” Much to Goro’s relief, the rest of breakfast was mostly quiet. Just the sounds of eating and the occasional glass clicking against the table. He wasn’t lying when he said the eggs were good, but then again he couldn’t remember the last time he had a true home-cooked meal other than curry. As soon as Nanako had finished she stood up and took her plate to the counter.

“I’m going to Miko’s now so you guys can talk. Please don’t start yelling at Miya-kun, daddy. I’ll be sad if you do.” She heads down the hallway, and not much later the front door shuts. They all sit there quietly for a moment before Adachi speaks up.

“Hey kid, want to explain what your whole deal is now, or do we have to pull it out of you?” His manner is so crass, not bothering with any pleasantries. “Tell us why you were wandering around in a random boring-ass town in the middle of nowhere with nothing on you. Can you at least give us an estimate of what you are running from? The law, shitty parents? I don’t know, some sort of lover? You don’t have a kid do you?” Dojima glares at him, obviously not liking his choice of direction, and wording. Goro just looks horrified.

“Oh god no! I don’t have a kid! It doesn’t matter what I was doing here anyway. You said you don’t care so why are you so curious all of a sudden? You can just kick me out now. Nanako will get over it.” He gets louder as he speaks, peaking to almost a yell and standing up but Dojima grabs his wrist pulling him back down to the floor.

“Sit down kid. You’re not going anywhere. Do your parents know where you are?” Goro sits, crossing his arms, looking a lot like a petulant child.

“My mom’s been dead for years, and my dad’s rotting in jail until he finally goes to hell like he deserves. Not like he ever cared to look after me in the first place.” He keeps his eyes to the floor, unwilling to meet the others’ eyes. “I’ve been on my own for years now, I don't need your pity. I’ve learned how to do everything I need to survive without the help of anyone, no one’s going to start caring now, especially since I’m finally legally an adult.” Once he started talking it all started to spill out. He’d made his way in the world entirely alone up until this point, without the help of any adults. He didn’t need help, or pity barely disguised as charity.

Dojima sighed, looking away. “Jeez kid, that sounds tough. … You know, I don't usually tell people this, not like I have to in this small town but Nanako’s mother, my wife was killed when she was younger, basically a baby. Up until a couple of years ago, hell probably even longer. I wasn’t a good father to her. She grew up taking care of herself, while I spent all my time at the office grieving and working to avoid that pain. I didn’t even notice how unhappy she was. My nephew finally helped me realize what I was doing, and starting to repair our relationship.’ Dojima nodded to himself, laying a hand on Akechi’s shoulder. “Everyone needs help, even old guys like me. Sometimes you just need someone to show you that.” Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Adachi interrupted, and Dojima let go of Akechi.

“That was touching and all but still doesn’t explain what you are doing here kid. Maybe cut the ‘I don't need anybody’ bullshit and just tell us what you are doing here.” Goro looked scathed, curling in any further as Dojima slapped Adachi upside the head.

“Again why do you care―” Goro tries again but Adachi cuts him off

“Try again. What are you doing here.” Goro looks hurt, but more dejected than anything, realizing he has to reveal some version of the truth or Adachi will never let up.

“I’m trying to get away from my old life and friends, happy? They’re all better off thinking I’m dead anyway. I’d be better off if I died that first time anyways. I couldn’t even go to jail like I deserved.” Dojima looks horrified as Adachi smiles like a cat that has just caught the mouse. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? What did you do that makes you think you deserve to go to jail?” He zeroes in on Goro’s slip-up but he keeps his lips shut tight.

“They won’t take me back, I already tried, you can’t turn me in.” He’s practically curled into a ball at this point.

“Adachi shut it. Let up on the kid for god’s sake. Listen Amamiya-kun or whatever your name is, unless someone comes looking for ya I want you to stay here. Adachi will watch you, I don’t have the time, he’s the one who wants to help you or whatever.” Goro looks at the killer with scrutiny, Adachi was the one who wanted to help him? Is that why Dojima was so nice? “You guys can pick up some clothes and whatever else you need later today. I only have three requirements while you stay here understand?” Goro nods. “You go to school, You stay out of trouble, and you check in with Adachi at least once a week. Think of it like probation if you need to.” Goro nods again, but with one question on his mind.

“How will I go to school? I can’t transfer here this late and I was automatically dropped from my school back home.” 

“I can pull some strings to get you into Yasogami High, you’re a third-year right? If you have a copy of your transcript send it to me, that’ll make everything easier. You don’t act like a delinquent but I don’t want to hear you skipping class you hear me?”

“I’ll try and get you a copy sir. It shouldn’t be a problem” Goro’s tone is deadpan, “Is there anything else? I can pay for my own clothes. I have plenty of money saved up, you don’t have to pay for me.”

“If you say so. Hey, do you have a phone? All you kids do these days, unless you left it back wherever.” 

“I have it, it’s been paid for, should I give you my number?”

“Don’t bother texting me if it’s an emergency, bother Adachi with everything, I won’t be able to answer from the station anyway.” They shared information and Goro brought up his transcript, carefully deleting the school's name and changing his own on the official document. This wasn’t his first time forging official documents, but it was the first time where it wasn’t going to be evidence.

“Geez kid, good grades, top of your class and everything, must’ve worked hard. Yu’s just like that, kid was always studying. With grades like these, you’ll have no problem getting into a good university.” Dojima checks his watch, grunting at the time. “Listen this took longer than I thought, I got to get work, but I’ll chuck an email their way, Adachi, don’t bother the kid while I’m gone, and make sure to grab Nanako from her friend’s house before you go. If anyone asks, you’re the nephew of an old friend of mine who is staying with us as a favor.” He stands up slinging his coat over his shoulder and leaving without any sort of goodbye leaving Adachi and Goro alone together at the table. Adachi yawns, breaking the silence and immediately ignoring Dojima’s request.

“So last night I heard you were telling Nanako a story ‘bout some superpowers or something that reminded her of Yu-kun. Mind repeating it? I’m oh so intrigued”. Goro freezes up. He didn’t realize Adachi overheard him telling Nanako about the shadows. He was just an adult, right? No way he knew about the metaverse, right? I mean Adachi said he had thrown them into the tv in his interviews (not like Goro was supposed to be able to read those anyways) into a world in there, but that wasn’t the metaverse was it?

“It was nothing, just an urban legend about how you could enter another world and there were big scary monsters called shadows that could kill you, but I guess her older brother already told her that story. I hope I didn’t scare her too badly.” Goro tried to hide the lie at the end poorly, hoping even if Adachi did know that he would focus on the lie. Adachi’s eyes narrowed slightly as Goro silently sweat bullets. Adachi broke into a rather unintimidating smile and laughed.

“Oh urban legends, they really are peculiar. There was one back when I was first here that if you looked into the tv at midnight when it was raining you would see your soulmate. It was a sham of course, like they all are.” Goro relaxed a bit, there was no way Adachi knew anything, if he just laughed it off like that. “Anyways, do you mind if you go pick up Nanako-chan on your own? I’m going to clean up from breakfast so Dojima doesn’t have my neck when he gets back.”

“Of course, it’s no problem. Which house is her friend’s?”

“When you stand on the porch facing outwards it’s the one to the right, just knock on the door. They don’t really trust me anyways, for good reason.” Goro just nods and stands up, slipping on his coat on his way out the door.

The morning air was still cold, but he could tell it was starting to warm up, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. Turning to the right he passed by a small garden plot with a couple of plants growing. It was still early spring so the leaves were small and light green, slowly growing back after the harsh winter. Stepping up onto the neighbor’s stoop, he knocked on the door politely, before backing up a few steps.

The door opened to a very nice looking lady, with salt and pepper hair strung up in a neat high bun. “Oh hello there, you must be Miya-kun. I’m Miko’s mother, you can just call me Nagase. Nanako said you were going to come pick her up with that man.”

“Goro Amamiya ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.” He bowed slightly before standing back up. “It’s just me, however.”

“Ah Amamiya-kun, my apologies, Nanako never mentioned your full name. Please, step inside, I’ll go get them.” She holds the door open for him to enter, scurrying off to find the two girls. He looked around the entryway as she left. It was a lot homier than Dojima's place. A small desk with a bowl of keys and a vase of flowers sat to his left, with shoes stored underneath, and to his right was a closet, presumably for coats and the like. Nagase came back after what seemed to him like a strangely long time, a cheerful expression on her face.

“She should be just a minute. I don't mean to pry but, she said you were staying with them for a while?”

“Dojima-san is nice enough to house me for the time being as a favor to my uncle. They were apparently old friends or something, I do not know the details.”

“Oh, how polite you are. You know this isn’t the first time he’s housed someone. That Narukami kid lived with him for a while there. He really is soft for kids isn’t he?” She smiles. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like that detective that was on tv? What was his name… Akechi? You remind me of him, so polite too.” Goro freezes his plastic smile on his face, before quickly laughing it off.

“You flatter me. I’ve heard that before, I did live in Tokyo before, occasionally people would mistake me.” 

“Oh I’m sure, I wonder what happened to him. He just disappeared all of a sudden, just like those Phantom Thief rumors I kept hearing about… Oh, there you are Nanako!” Goro had never felt more thankful for an interruption, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He sincerely hoped no one else would bring, well himself back up.

“Hi Miya-kun! It’s time to go to Junes right? Where’s Adachi-san?” 

“He said he was going to clean up from breakfast, but he should meet us outside, I hope you don’t mind clothes shopping.” Nanako frowns at something.

“Cleaning up? He doesn’t do that often. Weird. But I don’t mind! I’ve already said goodbye to Miko so let's go! Thanks for having me, Ms. Nagase.”

“Of course Nanako, you are always welcome here. Have fun on your shopping trip.” She smiles at them as they step outside, Adachi waiting out in the street already.

“We’re going to Junes, right Adachi-san?”

“Right, Nanako-chan, we’ll probably stop by a couple other places for food but let's get Amamiya-kun some clothes first.” She barely hears him, already singing the Junes jingle. Adachi laughs, turning to Goro. “It’s been years and she’s still obsessed with that place like crazy. Nothing ever changes here.” Goro wasn’t sure whether or not to take that as a threat as they walked down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the name Nagase seems familiar, it's because Daisuke Nagase is one of the Strength confidants! As usual, I am loosey-goosey with canon. The whole time I was writing this I was enjoying Goro's suffering. He gotta suffer before he gets better. 
> 
> On a slightly different and much worse note, while I do have a solid chunk of the next chapter written, but I don't know if there will be a chapter roughly next week-ish. My computer is completely dead and I'm not sure when or if I can get it fixed. The document is safe and I have access to it, but I had to borrow someone's computer to post this. I'll try to figure something out here, but it is what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro thinks Adachi's is off his case... he couldn't be any more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it! So sorry this took so long to finish up and get out there, but I'll be back to regular-ish updates! (Hopefully.) As usual, thank you to Empress_Stick for beta-ing.

_ Dojima’s being too soft on the kid _ , Adachi thinks to himself as the man talks with Amamiya. He always knew the man had a soft spot for kids, but Amamiya was Adachi’s responsibility, he knew he wasn’t getting off the hook about that one. But at the moment he wasn’t too focused on the conversation in front of him, he was instead thinking back to a conversation he had heard between the kid and Nanako last night, something seemed not quite right there. What did Nanako say? Something about his story sounding just like one Yu would tell. As much as Adachi didn’t particularly like Yu (to put it simply), he knew the kid would tell anything to his “little sis”. What did the annoying Sho kid call him? The sister complex kingpin of steel? Whatever, the kid would go to hell and back for her. Or heaven and back, doesn’t matter. He didn’t doubt that he’d tell her about the TV world, even just as some sort of bedtime story.

So then why was something about that bothering him? Persona users tended to come together, some sort of bullshit about fate or whatever probably, was there a chance this kid could be one? He certainly had the ‘I want to make the world pay’ look to him, and it sounds like a perfectly shitty life to back that feeling up. Even to the point where he tried to kill himself. Adachi almost felt sorry for the kid. Maybe when Amamiya followed him back to Dojima’s he was hoping he would get killed.

At some point in his musings, Dojima had got up and left, leaving the two of them alone, the kid looking pathetic and sad. Adachi yawns, breaking the silence and asking the kid what had been on his mind.

“So last night I heard you were telling Nanako a story ‘bout some superpowers or something that reminded her of Yu-kun. Mind repeating it? I’m oh so intrigued”. Amamiya tenses up a bit, taking a moment to respond. Probably just surprised that he had heard.

“It was nothing, just an urban legend about how you could enter another world and there were big scary monsters called shadows that could kill you, but I guess her older brother already told her that story. I hope I didn’t scare her too badly.” He says dismissively, although it wouldn’t take an expert to tell that he was lying. But entering another world with shadows that could kill you? No way that kid was not a persona user.  _ This just got a whole lot more interesting _ , he thinks to himself, twisting his face into an unassuming smile and laughing.

“Oh urban legends, they really are peculiar. There was one back when I was first here that if you looked into the tv at midnight when it was raining you would see your soulmate. It was a sham of course like they all are.” The kid visibly relaxed a bit, probably thinking Adachi was off his case, but he had to call up Yu or one of his annoying friends right away. As much as he’d like to keep this a secret, the ‘Investigation Team’ would be good to have on his side. He just needed the kid out of the house while he made the call.

“Anyways, do you mind if you go pick up Nanako-chan on your own? I’m going to clean up from breakfast so Dojima doesn’t have my neck when he gets back.” A blatant lie even Nanako would see through, but Amamiya didn’t know that.

“Of course, it’s no problem. Which house is her friend’s?” 

“When you stand on the porch facing outwards it’s the one to the right, just knock on the door. They don’t really trust me anyways, for good reason.” He knew Amamiya knew of his crimes, no reason to hide it. And all the more reason for him to stay back to make the call. Of course, he didn’t question it, just standing up to leave in silence. The minute he heard the door close he took out his phone, and dialed the number listed under “Meddling Kid: Narukami”, holding it up and hearing it ring. It took two rings for Yu to pick up, his agitated voice coming from the speaker.

“Adachi. What do you want?” He could practically see the silver-haired man on the other side of the phone, brows furrowed.

“Not much. Listen, you’re working with those Kirijo people right?”

“Yes, I’ve been working with the Shadow Operatives, why? Adachi, what’s happening? Why did you call me?”

“Loosen up Yu-kun, Just shut up and listen. Last night I found this kid wandering around the place. He’s running away from his old life, gave us a real sob story earlier, not to mention lying about his identity, real piece of work. Dojima’s letting me take care of him reminds me of that Sho kid. Remember him? They have the same ‘I gave up on the world’ look and everything. Really depressing actually.”

“Adachi, get to the point please, unless this kid hurt Nanako or Uncle I don’t see what this has to do with me or the Shadow Operatives.”

“I’m getting there, jeez, you are impatient. Nanako-chan and Dojima are fine, Nanako-chan loves this kid. Don’t worry, not as much as you, you’re not getting replaced. But anyway, as I was saying, last night I heard him and Nanako-chan talking. Apparently, he told her a scary urban legend. Something about...” Adachi paused for dramatic effect, and also to annoy Yu even more. He could hear an annoyed tapping from the other side. “An alternate world with big scary shadows that can kill you. Even Nanako said it sounded like one of your stories.” He heard the other man draw in his breath.

“You think he’s a persona user?” Yu questioned cautiously.

“Probably, why else would I be calling you? I know something weird was happening with all the persona stuff a couple of months ago, I felt it too you know. I think it could be related to that, the timing is just too good.” He chuckled.

“Adachi, could you send me his information? I know you said he was lying about who he was but Naoto might be able to help figure out who he really is. Even better if you can get me a photo. I know Naoto’s been on the case behind the scenes here for a couple of months about the whole Phantom Thieves thing, there’s a chance she’ll be able to link him to something.”

“Of course. I’m curious to see how he fits in with all this. Persona users don’t just pop out of nowhere. I’m sure Shirogane is onto something. A photo might be hard but I’ll see what I can do Yu-kun. Don’t mention any of this to Dojima, see ya.” Adachi hangs up the phone without waiting for a reply. 

He decides to send the information later today, Amamiya and Nanako should be heading out any minute, he doesn’t want to make either any more suspicious than they already are. Hopefully, the Junes trip will make her forget all about the dishes. He throws them in the sink, leaving them to soak before heading out the door, waiting outside in the street.

Less than a minute later Amamiya and Nanako leave the house, waving to Nagase behind them. 

“Time to go to Junes! Right Adachi-san?”

“Right Nanako-chan, we’ll probably stop by a couple of other places for food, but let's get Amamiya-kun some clothes first.” She barely hears him, already singing the Junes jingle. He laughs turning to the kid. “It’s been years and she’s still obsessed with that place like crazy. Nothing ever changes here.” Four years later and the only thing missing is part of the ragtag group of kids that caught him, most off to college. They head down the street, right towards the Junes department store, Nanako talking Amamiya’s ear off as they walk.

The Junes is about as busy as you could expect on a weekend morning. A couple of mothers were shopping with their kids, clutching them close as they passed. Nothing he wasn’t used to. Nanako continues along, pretending she doesn’t know something’s wrong with them. Adachi looks at the kid, trying to gauge his reaction but there was no change in his expression. Did the kid not care about the stares he was getting right now? Whatever makes him feel better about walking around with a known convict. 

The clothing section was on the second story of the department store, lines of clothes stretched halfway across the floor. Glancing around it was easy to spot the men’s section, full of muted blues and grays, with the occasional red. Adachi glances over again, trying to see if anything got a reaction out of the kid. For once Adachi is surprised, Amamiya’s face shows just a hint of emotion, looking a little overwhelmed at all his selections.

“Have you never shopped for your own clothes? Or just the first time getting them from a place this cheap.” The kid starts, turning to respond.

“I’ve simply never had much of a chance to pick out my own clothes, I don’t even know what I want.” Ugh, the politeness and words he uses, they just grate on Adachi’s nerves.

“What? You’ve never been shopping before?” Amamiya shakes his head.

“I was only limited to an approved wardrobe for reasons I would not like to get into.” Ooh, so it was some weird thing from his past. Was he some sort of idol? A criminal idol? Who knows, 

“Well, would you rather us join you or just leave you to figure it out on your own? Me ‘n Nanako-chan can go grab groceries and some other odds and ends for you while you browse.” The kid’s eyebrows knit together, weighing his options, his hand is to his chin, in an L shape. Adachi spends no time covertly snapping a quick photo for Yu, his phone already in his hand ready. It was the perfect time, as the kid was distracted, his thoughts turned inward for the moment. Just as Adachi slips his phone into his pocket the other looks up.

“I’d like to do it alone. If you need me you can just come and find me, I think I’ll just be here, but in case I’m in a dressing room you can feel free to text me.” Adachi shrugs, it’s not like he was looking forward to helping this overgrown kid learn how to shop for himself. As long as he didn’t choose anything absolutely hideous, Adachi was fine leaving him to his own devices.

“Come on Nanako-chan, let’s go check out the produce so Amamiya-kun can shop on his own. Nanako?” Nanako has momentarily vanished, but he was able to spot the corner of her dress going around a corner full of bright neon clothes with frankly far too many ruffles to be comfortable. He sighed, strolling off to save her from the horrors of the Junes kid’s clothes section. Although, while he has the moment… 

He pulls out his phone again, typing up a quick message to Yu, all of Amamiya’s basic info off the top of his head, attaching the photo he had just taken for good measure. It was a little blurry, but the kid’s face was clearly in view, plenty for the Detective Prince and his friends to work with. A second later he gets a quick thank you from Yu, saying he’ll pass it on. 

It only takes a second to find Nanako, looking at a brightly colored display rack of hair accessories. She’s looking intently at two long ribbons in her hand, a black and white chevron one, and a plain-looking red. She glances up for a moment, her expression brightening.

“Adachi-san! I want to get one of these for Miya-kun. His hair is so long, but I can’t decide…” He chuckles, always impressed by her naive optimism. But he can’t fault her choices at least, the rest of the ribbons are garish colors, some of them featuring rhinestones, or worse, glitter. He couldn’t imagine anyone willing to be caught dead in them.

“I’m sure he’ll love a gift, Nanako-chan. Here, I’ll make you a promise. You come with me and help pick out food and some things for Amamiya-kun and I’ll get both of them for you. That way you don’t have to choose.” Her smile lit up even more, her eyes widening.

“Really?” She says in excitement. “Adachi-san you’re the best!” The loud exclamation causes many people to stare in their direction, many turning away quickly and not-so-subtly trying to leave.

“Of course. Now come on, I’m not getting any younger here” He says, in almost a fond tone. You could almost forget he’s responsible for throwing her into a tv. He leads her carefully to the escalator down, still drawing many stares from fellow shoppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long haired Goro rights! + some fun persona symbolism in those ribbons. Finally, next chapter you will finally see the first (well technically second, but first face to face) character to show up! I promised it was coming. Just took a while.
> 
> On the more personal side, my computer is finally fixed, finals are over, and my mental health is doing so much better. I'm sorry this took so long to get up and out there but I hope you enjoy it still! As I said up top, I'll hopefully be able to update more regularly, thank you all for waiting for this. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro learns what it's like to go shopping for the first time, as well as a visit from a very unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, FINALLY, here is our first character! Thank you as always to Empress_Stick, sorry as always for not being able to stick to a schedule to save my life.
> 
> There's more suicidal ideation in this chapter and mention of cannon events. I won't necessarily tag as self-harm but Goro does not cope healthily in this chapter.

Goro had not been lying when he said he’d never been shopping. Growing up in the foster care system meant that he was thankful for any clothes he managed to get or find, and as soon as he became the beloved second coming of the Detective Prince, he’d had a stylist to help him maintain his perfect image at all times, courtesy of Shido. He’d barely had any say in what he looked like, his clothes and appearance monopolized by others. 

He’d tried to maintain some control over his looks through his hair. He’d always been proud of his hair, the last reminder of his mother he had. He shared her mousy brown color, the lighter color courtesy of her American genes. Having his hair long like hers had been was like keeping a piece of her on him, but unfortunately, they had limited him. It wasn’t “right” for a man to have such long hair, so he’d only been allowed to grow it a little past his chin.

But that little bit had been enough. A small symbol of his rebellion against the constant rules and regulations he had had to have followed. Maybe finally, now that he was free from those stylists and the public eye no longer on him, he could finally grow it out properly. He hadn’t bothered cutting it in Maruki’s reality, considering himself a dead man anyway, so by now the ends just barely brushed his shoulders. Combining his fingers through the back of his hair, he brings himself out of his thoughts and back to the present moment, standing in the middle of a clothing aisle in Junes.

He glances back at the shirt in front of him, a rather plain white t-shirt, and throws it in the basket, intending to use it for a pajama shirt. Having been in button-downs and suits for so long, it feels weird for him to be walking around in a t-shirt. Maybe he should try looking for actual shirts, or perhaps a button-down. White? No, too simple, easy. Too much like his old self. Maybe something with a bit more color in it… 

He muses to himself, walking along the isle mindlessly, not in search of anything specific, when a flash of red caught his attention. He pulls it out, finding exactly what he was looking for, a red button-down. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear his personas humming in agreement alongside him. On its own it would be too flashy he thinks, grabbing a sweater he noticed that looks to be just about his size. 

He had noticed it earlier, someone having put it back just willy-nilly in the wrong section. It’s a light gray, made of a pretty thin material but soft to the touch. Goro’s eye for fashion has never been the most impeccable, but he thinks the two will go quite well together. If only there was someone here like Takamaki. She was the most tolerable of the group, other than Ren, but she had a way with clothes he could never understand. Something to do with being a model perhaps?  
He doesn’t let himself think for long, sighing as he drops the two items in his basket and moves on, stopping to grab a couple more things that catch his eye before reaching the end of the aisle and heading towards the pants section, seeming like the next logical step to take.

Goro thinks his first experience solo shopping is going quite well, all things considered. It was a lot more tedious and boring than he had expected, how anyone could enjoy this was beyond his understanding, but a strange feeling in the air suddenly makes him hyperaware. 

He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but his whole body was on high alert, he felt himself going towards an inner chest pocket, towards a pocket that didn’t exist for a gun that he had long gotten rid of. He glances in front of him, trying to figure out where it was coming from, his persona’s presence suddenly much closer to the front than they had been since before Christmas.

Suddenly a hand, or is that a paw? Taps him lightly on the back, the hair on his arms sticking straight up, giving him goosebumps as if he had been shocked. But the reality was much worse than a simple shock. No, it had felt as if pure condensed metaverse had poked him in the back. Whipping around he comes face to face with the strangest looking creature, some sort of bear looking mascot.

“I’m sorry you dropped a shirt, mister! I didn’t mean to scare you.” The bear-thingy cheerfully holds out a black turtleneck he had placed in the basket a moment ago.

“What the hell are you?” Goro hisses, Hereward’s presence was so close at the moment, all three had retreated to the back of his mind after waking up from Maruki’s reality, only having heard the occasional comment from Loki, and rarely Robin, alongside Herewards moderating presence.

“I’m Teddie! Junes mascot! Who are you? I don’t think I recognize you yet.” Teddie responds brightly and cheerfully as ever. “Hey wait, is that one of sensei’s old t-shirts?” Sensei? Who the hell is this sensei?

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Dojima-san kindly gave it to me for the moment, as I don’t have any clothes on hand. But you never answered my question.” The bear’s eyes widen, completely ignoring his last comment.

“You’re staying at sensei’s house?” He sounds even more excited than before. “That’s so cool! I’m Teddie, I’m Yosuke’s brother!”

“Yo-su-ke? I don’t follow you.”

“Sensei’s partner! They’re off at college right now. But sensei said that they’ll be back real soon.” Something clicked inside of Goro’s brain,  _ off to college, just like Nanako’s ‘big bro’? _

“This ‘sensei’ person, is it Yu Narukami? I don’t know him. I’m just the nephew of an old friend of Dojima-san, I barely know him myself. He is doing us a great favor by taking me in like this.” He lies as easily as he breathes, the mascot lapping it all up.

“Yeah, that’s sensei! Are you here alone? Is Nanako-chan with you?” He tries to glance over Goro’s shoulder for the young girl, but too short to be able to.

“She and Adachi-san are getting produce.” Teddie’s expression immediately sours, the suit is surprisingly expressive, he can even tell some disgust coming through. Goro knew he was going to face something like this eventually, but really he was not in the mood for anything like this at the moment. “Listen, Dojima sent him out to help get me some stuff, I’m not-” He tries to explain but is cut off.

“Hrmm, Adachi is a very bad person for what he did, but sensei and Dojima think he’s getting better, and if sensei thinks so, I’m a-ok with that.” Teddie says with some air of finality to it. 

“Uh… Okay I guess?” Goro is honestly just confused at this whole situation. A weird bear mascot made out of something like the metaverse, who knew the people he was staying with at least very well and oh, what else? Was willing to be okay with a known murderer just because this Narukami guy was? Could things get any stranger? He didn’t want to ask and jinx it.

“Teddie, you’re not bothering the customers are you? What are you even doing in this section anyways? Get back to where you are supposed to be before I call the manager on you.” He’s saved by some random employee, shooing Teddie back to wherever in god-knows-where he came from. “I’m so sorry if he caused you any problems.” Goro goes plastic, letting his detective prince persona fully wash over him, the most genuine-looking fake smile plastered across his face.

“Oh no, he simply was helping me. I dropped something you see, he was kind enough to pick it up and give it back. I was thanking him for spotting it” The employee nods, goes on a quick spiel about if he ever needs anything to just ask, and finally leaves him be, turning to go back to their job. Goro lets out a sigh, the mask falling from his face. This was going to be  _ very _ tiring.

Goro just wanted to lock himself in a room and scream. No matter how hard he tried to get away from Tokyo, from the Metaverse it continues to follow him around. It shouldn’t even exist now! Ren had mentioned it was destroyed. So how, how did that suit, that creature, person in a bear suit, whatever it was exist? How had no one else noticed? The other employee knew him, so it wasn’t some random new creation. Unfortunately for Goro, neither dressing rooms, nor toilets were soundproof. But at least a bathroom allowed him some privacy.

So that’s how he found himself sitting in the mall bathroom, having a mental breakdown in the middle of the afternoon. After all they’ve done, they’d failed. He’d failed. Even having defeated Maruki it wasn’t enough, so what went wrong?  _ Well I survived first of all _ , he thought bitterly to himself. If he’d just died like he had supposed to would this not happen? Well obviously it wouldn’t have happened, he berates himself. If everything had gone according to plan he wouldn’t even have come to this place in the middle of nowhere only to be picked up by another killer.

_ What a sick twist of fate. Two killers being attracted to each other like magnets. Even their names were only a letter off. God sure has a fucked up sense of humor doesn’t he. Wonder if Adachi’s a bastard child as well.  _ Goro’s face contorts into a sneer, before dropping his head into his hands. 

_ This is so messed up, god I messed up. What was I even thinking? And introducing myself as Amamiya. I can’t go back now. Not only did the metaverse follow me here, but so did  _ **_he_ ** _. But that’s my fault wasn’t it, I just couldn’t think of anyone but him on the spot. When did I grow so attached to him? How could he even stand me, I god damn shot him in the head. And he still hung out with me, wanted me, wished for me. Why couldn’t I just have stayed dead? _

A salty taste in his mouth suddenly pulls him from his downward spiral, he pulls his hands away from his face, realizing they’re wet. He was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, completely unable to stop them. He hiccups and wipes his face with the sleeve of the coat, it not doing much more than smearing the tears around. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to stop crying. He feels the crescents of his nails dig into the back of his neck, trying to distract himself with the pain. He scratches his nails deeper and deeper, feeling them almost break the skin.

But he never does as a knock on the stall door causes him to let go.

“Hey kid, Amamiya, are you in there? Lady outside says you’ve been here an awfully long time. Nanako-chan’s starting to get worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Goro chokes out his voice wavering slightly still. He grates his teeth together, and takes a sharp breath in, before sniffing, 

“You don’t sound like it. But anyways me and Nanako are going to check out your clothes if you’re going to stay in there crying.” Wh- how’d he know he’d been-? Nevermind it’s not the time.

“Just give me a second and I’ll be right out. I don't want to worry Nanako.” He grabs a handful of the rough toilet paper and wipes his face to get rid of any trace of the tears and unlocks the door.

“Wow, you look like shit. No wonder you were hiding in there,” is all Adachi has to say as he leaves and tosses the wet paper in a nearby bin. “Come on then.” Adachi turns around without a glance and exits the restroom, leaving Goro to follow. Nanako is indeed waiting outside the exit, a basket of food right beside her.

“Miya-kun! Are you ok? The lady said you were in there for a long time.” She looks at him and frowns. “Were you crying? Adachi-san said you might be missing home.” She glances over at Adachi before setting down the basket and hugging him the best she could from her height. “Hugs always make everything better. That’s what daddy does when I’m crying.” 

Goro doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t need her pity, but it’s been years since anyone has given him a hug like this. The last person to genuinely hug him… Was his mom. He shakily raises one hand and places it lightly on her head, not entirely sure what to do. Adachi acts as his savior, lightly pulling Nanako’s shoulder and she backs up.

“Personal space, Nanako-chan. Not everyone likes to be hugged without permission.” Nanako looks guilty for a moment before turning to apologize. 

“O-Oh, sorry Miya-kun...”

“No, no… I-it’s ok.” He says, his voice stuttering as he slowly breathes out trying to calm himself down. He can’t be emotionally vulnerable here, not now, not in public, not in front of any of them. “Thank you for the apology though. That was very nice of you. We should check out now right?” She brightens right back, and picks up the basket of food as Adachi does the same for his clothes. Neither are paying any attention to the multiple stares of the other shoppers.

It didn’t take them long to check all the clothes out and head back to the Dojima residence. Goro was able to get his emotions in check, and by the time they’d gotten back you could hardly tell he’d been crying earlier. Nanako went to unpack all the groceries, and he was left to put away his clothes. Dojima had been nice enough to clear off a shelf in one of the bookcases as a place for him to put his things. It wasn’t much space, but it wasn’t like he had many things in the first place. The only thing that lay on the shelf was a single black left-handed leather glove. A reminder of his promise. 

Even when running away, he hadn’t had it in him to leave it. He picks it off the shelf, holding it in his hand. It was a slightly nicer glove than the pair he had on at the moment, but still the same colored black leather as the rest of them. He squeezes the glove, as if trying to wring all the life out of the inanimate object (and maybe the owner of the pair). He lets go, sighing and placing it back on the shelf and starts to sort and fold his new clothes.

Midway through the tedious process, Nanako knocks on the door.

“Can I come in Miya-kun? I have something for you.”

“The door’s unlocked, you can come in.” She opens the door, the hinge creaking slightly. Her hands are behind her back, like she was hiding something.

“I was going to wait to give you these but you didn’t look happy earlier. So I want to give them to you now to make you feel better!” She takes her hands out from behind her back, revealing two hair ribbons. One was bright red, and the other was a chevron black and white pattern. He could practically hear Loki and Robin Hood sing in the back of his mind, they were perfect. “Your hair is so long, so now you can tie it up and make it look nice!”

“Thank you Nanako… That’s… really considerate of you.” His heart sings as she grins and hands them to him. He sets the red one down and takes the moment to braid his hair and tie it with ribbon. He still remembered the motions even after all this time. He had done it so many times to help one of the younger girls in one of his foster homes, it was second nature to him, not to mention Loki loved the braids.

“Wow Miya-kun, you’re good at that! It looks really pretty too. Can you teach me how to do that myself?”

“If you want to.” He pauses for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully. “If you want, you can go grab some hair ties and I can braid your hair for you right now?” She squeals, rushing out of the room and down the hallway towards her room, leaving him alone momentarily. He picks up the red ribbon from where it lays, and lays it carefully across the glove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goro really going through some things in a Junes bathroom huh. Also, it do be Teddie and Nanako appreciation hours in this fic. I'm really really excited for the next chapter because I get to add a whole bunch of new things.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I swear I never will have a good schedule for this fic but the next chapter should be coming out soon because I really just speed-wrote two chapters.


End file.
